1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna connector, and more particularly to an antenna connector which is used to transmit a signal received by an antenna to a high-frequency appliance such as a television.
2. Description of Related Art
If a television, which is a high-frequency appliance, is used in a strong electric field, a direct wave trespasses on the circuits in the television set, and trouble such as ghost occurs on the picture. Such disturbance of the signal transmittance by the direct wave which occurs to a non-transformer type television is remarkably more serious than that which occurs to a transformer type television. In the transformer type television, once a direct wave trespasses on the chassis of the television, noise will run out through the ground line of the antenna lead-in wire. In the non-transformer type television, on the other hand, since the antenna and the chassis of the television is separated by a capacitor for the purpose of preventing an electrical shock, if a direct wave trespasses on the chassis of the television, noise is prevented from running out by the capacitor. Thereby, the noise potential on the ground lines in the chassis becomes high.
Conventionally, in order to eliminate the direct wave trespassing on the chassis, the following method has been adopted: the antenna lead-in wire is inserted in a hole of a ferrite core. However, this method has not been sufficiently effective, and this component cannot be fitted in a television.